


i'm (never) gonna let you have it

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: when eric sees something he wants, he takes it
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	i'm (never) gonna let you have it

**Author's Note:**

> this is a snippet from a larger story that i only wrote because i wanted to write this smut, it sat in my google drive for years, finally am posting it. basically, eric is an extremely powerful witch, who functionally hypnotizes jack into having sex with him, technically he consents but it's verrrrry dubious.

Eric slung a leg over Jack’s lap and settled himself before pressing a bruising kiss to Jack’s lips. He ground down onto him, rubbing Jack’s cock against the inside of his thigh through their jeans. “Unbutton my pants,” Eric hissed. Jack took his hands off Eric’s hips and fumbled open the button of his jeans before going for the zipper. Eric smacked his hands away and bit Jack’s lip, drawing blood. 

“You… don’t do anything unless I tell you,” Eric growled. His teeth gleamed in the dusty light of the Haus. “You nod if you understand me.” Eric rolled his hips and Jack bit back a moan, his hips twitching up. “Do that again and you won’t come tonight. Nod if you understand.” Jack nodded eagerly. “Good boy. Unzip me and push my pants down my hips.”

Jack did as he was told. His hand brushed the wet spot forming on Eric’s underwear and Eric threw his head back and groaned, thrusting forward against Jack’s belly. “Take off your shirt, Jack.”

Jack yanked his shirt over his head so fast a seam ripped. Eric laughed breathlessly. “You’re so eager, baby. Wanna please me, wanna make me come, wanna make me feel so good?” 

Jack’s mouth shaped the words yes, yes, god yes, over and over again, and Eric laughed again. The sound cut through the dust and went straight through Jack’s core. His cock twitched uncomfortably in his pants. Eric noticed.

“Aw, sweetpea, you’re so hard.” Eric palmed over Jack’s cock through his jeans and Jack shuddered and whimpered. “Now, honey, I said don’t move. I don’t wanna have to tie you down, but I will.” He traced a line across Jack’s chest and something tightened across his chest, pressing him against the cushion. “Do you want this, or do you wanna be free, baby?”

“I won’t move, I’ll be good, I promise, I want to make you feel good, I won’t move,” Jack babbled. “I won’t do anything you don’t tell me to do.”

When Eric smiled, it was like the sun breaking through the clouds during a hurricane. “You’re such a good boy. I knew you’d be good for me. Now, put your hands over your head.” Jack obediently raised his arms, exposing his torso. “Ah, so beautiful. You’re so beautiful, Jack, no one’s ever told you that before, huh?”

“N-no,” he stuttered.

“Good answer.” Eric ran his hands down the firm planes of Jack’s stomach. “You’re so fit, darling, you’ve got so much muscle. You could pin me down, call the police, and never speak to me again.” The ideas struck a chord in Jack’s mind but before he could pin them down Eric ducked his head and kissed his collarbone before biting him hard. Jack’s back arched and he whined pitifully. “Don’t. Move. You wouldn’t call the police on me, though, would you? Because you love me. You want to protect me.”

“Yes,” Jack gasped. “Yes. I love you.” Eric grabbed Jack’s hair and tugged him into a kiss so fierce Jack’s lip began bleeding again. Eric lapped the blood off of his chin and for a moment, his eyes were almost red. Then they faded back to their normal brown and oh, Jack couldn’t think about something as trivial as eyes when Eric began to lick his chest.

Eric sat back and gazed at Jack. He was panting and splayed open on the couch, sweat shining on his forehead. “Take off my shirt,” Eric commanded. Jack didn’t move, too hazy and dazed to lift his arms. Eric touched the heel of his hand to Jack’s crotch and leaned forward, pressing hard. Pain shot through Jack’s core. “I said. Take off my shirt. Come on Jack, stay with me or there’s gonna be a lot worse than this in store for you.” He ground his hand painfully down and Jack mewled pathetically. 

Eric caressed Jack’s bruised groin as he pulled away, and despite it all Jack was still stiff in his pants. Eric stroked him lightly with his fingertips, just hard enough that Jack could feel the barest hint of sensation. He moaned and Eric pressed the tiniest bit harder. Jack bucked up into the touch, sliding the full length of his trapped cock along Eric’s palm. Eric pulled back.

“You’re so bad, Jack, you’re a bad toy. Last time: take my shirt off for me or you’ll never come again.” With shaking hands, Jack reached up and teased Eric’s shirt over his head. Eric rolled his hips unconsciously, throwing his head back. A shaft of sunlight threw itself over the scene, setting Eric aglow. Jack marveled at the beautiful man riding his hips.

“Want you to suck me, Jack,” Eric panted. “You’ll do that for me, baby, won’t you? You’ll get down on your knees and blow me?” Eric thrust forward against Jack’s bare stomach, his cock bobbing energetically in his underwear. 

Jack rasped out a yes and Eric smiled hungrily. “Of course you do. Good boy.” He placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder and the other on his hip and levered himself, falling onto the sofa with a breathy gasp. “Get on your knees for me, baby.” 

Jack practically fell over himself to fall to his knees on the floor. He crawled over to Eric, looking up at him through his lashes. Eric’s mouth fell open and he couldn’t keep himself from palming his cock through his thin briefs.

Jack nudged Eric’s hand aside with his nose and began to mouth at Eric’s covered cock. Eric stopped him with a harsh tug at his hair, pulling him up. Jack was taller on his knees than Eric was perched on the edge of the couch. “You’re so tall, Jack, sweetheart. I want you to stay up on your knees for me, sweetpea, I want you to have to bend to me suck me off. You’ll do that for me.” 

Jack obediently hunched over, barely able to reach Eric’s lap. Eric sighed a laugh and laid a hand on the back of Jack’s head. “Go on, baby, there’s a good boy. You’re doing so good for me.” Jack exhaled warm and wet and Eric wriggled impatiently. “Go on, baby, suck me. You’re gonna be so good.”

Jack pushed Eric’s briefs down slowly. Eric whined happily when Jack pressed kisses down the trail of hair leading to his groin. Jack licked a wide stripe up the underside of Bitty’s cock, then wrapped his lips around the head and suckled tightly. Eric fisted one hand on the back of Jack’s head and pressed gently. 

Jack took as much of Eric into his mouth as he could. Spit dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, and he swallowed on reflex. Eric cried out brokenly. Jack took one hand and fisted it around the base of Eric’s cock. 

Jack pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Pre-come trickled wetly out of the tip of Eric’s cock. He was so hard it looked painful; as Jack took it in, it twitched and the swollen head leaked again. “Come on, baby,” Eric moaned. He pulled Jack’s hair and Jack whimpered. “I know you can do better than that. Come on, take it all. Do it or I’ll make you wish you had.” His voice had lost some of its command, but the magic still wove in and out. Jack bent over again.

He gagged as he slid his lips down Eric’s cock. It hit the back of Jack’s throat, and he swallowed again on reflex, tugging it further down. Eric groaned happily and pressed Jack’s head down until his nose was buried in the fine thatch of golden hair at the base of his cock.

Jack couldn’t breathe. He gagged again and again and pushed against the intrusion with his tongue frantically. He began to cry, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. Eric threw his head back and moaned, “Jack, Jack, I’m close. Get off, Jack, I wanna come on your face, Jack.” Eric lifted Jack’s head off his cock. “Finish me off, baby, so good for me. Open your mouth.”

Dumbly, Jack swirled his palm across the head of Eric’s cock and tugged down. Eric’s mouth lolled open. Jack wrapped his lips around the tip again and then Eric was pushing him back and coming with a shout.

Come spurted onto Jack’s face, mingling with the tears still flowing. Eric pulled Jack up to meet him and pushed their lips together in a kiss that wasn’t so much a kiss as a collision. He swiped two fingers along Jack’s cheekbone and pressed them between Jack’s lips. “This is what you did, baby, such a good toy for me, Jack,” he panted. Jack’s shoulders shook.

“Aw, baby, are you crying?” Eric asked. “I can make you feel so good, baby. You know you want that. Right?” He smiled sharply, the kind of smile that brooked no other response than a yes.

“Yes, yeah, Eric, please, I wanna feel good, please,” Jack pleaded. 

“Good boy.” Eric reached down and grabbed Jack’s bulge through his pants. “Do you think I should make you come in your pants? I could ruin it for you, keep you hard and make you come and ruin you over and over again. Now that would almost be cruel.” As he talked, he massaged Jack’s crotch through his jeans until Jack thought he could start crying again. “Or, I could keep you from coming. Keep you hard like this for hours, teasing you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge but never letting you spill. Or I could give you the best handjob of your life. Oh, baby, it’s so hard to choose.” 

Jack rutted against Eric’s hand desperately, and Eric grabbed him to keep him from moving. “Of course, if you do that again, my decision suddenly becomes very easy.” He squeezed Jack fiercely and Jack cried out in mixed pain and pleasure. “You’ll be good, won’t you, sweetheart? You were so good to me, I wanna be good to you. But I don’t have to be. You’ll be a good toy, right?”

Jack nodded frantically. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I’ll be - ah - good for you, Eric.” Eric relaxed his grip and Jack slumped.

“It’d be so easy to make you come in your pants. Then take you out with me with you looking that much of the mess.” He stroked Jack’s cock before beginning to undo his zipper. 

“P-please,” Jack stuttered. Eric laughed and slid one finger into his underwear. 

“Oh, baby, you’re so hard for me. Did getting me off turn you on?” Eric hummed as he traced up and down his cock with one finger. Jack’s chest heaved. Eric pushed Jack’s pants down and wrapped one dry hand around his cock. Eric jerked him once, twice and Jack’s head fell back. “That feels so good, doesn’t it?” Eric asked, pumping Jack’s cock with a loose fist. “Want me to make you come yet?” 

Jack struggled to speak. “Please,” he rasped. “Please let me come.” 

“Alright, baby, since you asked so nicely.” Eric tightened his fist on Jack’s cock and rubbed him continuously. “You can come.” 

Jack cried out as he climaxed. Eric kept a hold on his cock even as he began to soften. “You look like a mess, sweetpea,” he cooed. “Don’t change a thing. I’m going upstairs to get cleaned up, and then we’ll introduce you to the others. I think you can take Johnson’s room. Half the time he’s not here anyway.” Eric flicked his fingers at Jack, and Jack suddenly felt very heavy, like if he tried to move at all he would sink through the floor.

“Welcome to your new home, Jack.”


End file.
